All That I Am
by Silent Anime Angel
Summary: A songfic about Fuu & Ferio. If it sounds familiar its cause FuuMegami did a fic almost exactly like this one. Her's was better I think. Please R&R!!!!!!


This takes place after the Windam episode. If you don't like it keep it to yourself. No flames!  
  
Last night I came home too late  
And you were there waiting  
I know it's easy to call  
I guess I wasn't thinking of you  
It's not that I don't care  
You should know me better by now  
------------  
He has to be around here somewhere. Fuu thought. She had run away from Hikaru and Umi to search for Ferio. She had to talk to him. She knew Hikaru and Umi would be mad, Umi would call her reckless again. But she had to see Ferio. This was her problem, and she had to fix it.  
------------  
  
I'm sorry if I made you lonely and sad  
I'm sorry I made you feel bad  
I'm trying to say I'm not always that way  
So love me for all that I am  
------------  
"Ferio!" She called. She had completely forgotten the orb. She remembered as it hit her side from her pocket. She pulled it out and ran her fingers along the top. She nearly broke into tears as she remembered when she got it from him. The lies he told her, and then the truth. She fell to her knees sobbing. A tear hit the orb and it lowed. Ferio's voice rung from it. "Oh god don't cry!" Fuu looked at the orb. "Ferio?" She smiled and wiped her eyes. "Where are you?" What he said next surprised her. "Look up." She looked up and saw him standing in the tree above her.  
------------  
I know I often forget  
To say that I love you  
And yes, and yes I truly regret  
The times I might have hurt you that way  
It's not that I don't care  
You should know me better by now  
------------  
He leapt down. "Mornin." His voice was calm and sad, just as it had been before he told her he was leaving. Fuu was still on her knees looking up at him. "Ferio I…" He glared at her, but there was a sort of amused look in his eyes. She looked away. He knelt down beside her and held her. "Didn't I tell you not to worry about me. I told you I was leaving." He said. She turned to face him and realized his face was only inches from hers. She gasped, surprised, then looked away again. "I worry about you Ferio."  
------------  
I'm sorry if I made you lonely and sad  
I'm sorry I made you feel bad  
I'm trying to say I'm not always that way  
So love me for all that I am  
------------  
"You idiot." He laughed. She couldn't help but laugh with him. She remembered the desert. "You should take this back." Fuu pulled the orb out of her pocket and handed it to him. "It won't make forgetting you any easier if I keep it." Ferio gave it back. "No, you may need it. Trust me." Fuu put it back in her pocket. "I'm really sorry Ferio. I thought that you and Sara…" Ferio silenced her the same way he had in the desert. She blushed. "Quiet. Don't even bring that up. I don't want to think about that anymore. That was the worst mistake I ever made. I just felt bad for her, I didn't know she was Inouva." Fuu smiled.  
------------  
True I may defend the things I do  
Though I know deep down I've done wrong  
But when the heat comes on  
It's you that keeps me going on  
------------  
"I love you Ferio, I always will no matter what you say to me. You're what pushes me forward. I wouldn't have been able to beat Inouva if it hadn't been for you." Fuu looked at Ferio. "I know I have reasons for what I do, I wouldn't do them otherwise, you know that too." Fuu nodded. "But you're not holding me back. You're not making it harder." Ferio smiled. "Not in your eyes maybe, but in mine I'm just one more burden that you have to carry.  
------------  
I guess I wasn't thinking of you  
I'm sorry if I made you lonely and sad  
I'm sorry I made you feel bad  
I'm trying to say I'm not always that way  
So love me for all that I am  
------------  
"You go on now. Find your friends. I'm sure they're worried." Ferio smiled. "Ms. Umi will call me reckless, going off on my own again." Fuu laughed softly. Ferio kissed her forehead. "I'll see ya around. Call me." Fuu nodded, got up and ran off, stopping only once to wave back at Ferio.  
------------  



End file.
